


Une once de romantisme

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Training Camp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuraba se rend compte qu'au mont Fuji, on voit tout de même vachement mieux les étoiles qu'à Tôkyô...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une once de romantisme

Sakuraba se laissa tomber à terre, s'allongeant sur la pelouse en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
Quelque part, il appréciait particulièrement cette sensation, d'avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle en sentant sa propre sueur glisser sur sa peau, le regard levé vers le ciel étoilé...  
Ciel étoilé...  
  
\- Takami-san, vous trouvez pas qu'on voit plein d'étoiles, ce soir ?  
  
Le lycéen assis à côté de lui et avec qui il s'était entraîné jusqu'à une heure assez tardive pour voir les étoiles finit de boire à la bouteille d'eau qu'ils avaient emmenée avant de répondre.  
  
\- C'est qu'on est assez loin du ciel pollué de Tôkyô. Et un peu en altitude.  
\- ... c'est joli.  
\- Hmm...  
  
Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Sakuraba continua sa contemplation des étoiles.  
De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais su repérer que la Grande Ourse dans le ciel étoilé.  
D'ailleurs, il avait beau eu voir tous les épisodes de Saint Seiya dans sa prime jeunesse, il n'avait même jamais su où était Pégase.  
Quelque part il se disait que ce serait pas si mal de pouvoir reconnaître quelque chose de plus, quoi.  
  
\- Takami-san, vous avez vu cette étoile comme elle brille ?  
\- ... laquelle ?  
\- Celle-là.  
\- Comment tu veux que je comprenne ce que tu me montres, là ? Tu es couché et tu pointes le doigt vers le haut, ça peut être n'importe laquelle.  
  
Sakuraba poussa un soupir et attrapa le bras de Takami, forçant le lycéen à se coucher à côté de lui.  
Il approcha sa tête de celle de son compagnon et repointa l'étoile en question.  
  
\- Suivez mon doigt. Là, cette étoile, qui brille plus.  
\- ... C'est pas une étoile, ça, c'est Venus.  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est la lumière du Soleil qui se réfléchit sur Venus. Ca brille plus fort parce que c'est plus proche. Mais techniquement, c'est une planète, pas une étoile.  
\- Takami-san, vous n'êtes pas romantique du tout.  
  
Sakuraba poussa un soupir théâtral pour accompagner sa déclaration.  
  
\- ... parce que toi tu es romantique ?  
\- Bien sûr que je suis romantique.  
\- Je dois te rappeler qu'à la dernière St-Valentin tu m'as offert des chocolats que tu avais reçus de quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Mais c'était les plus beaux !  
\- Quand même, ça ne se fait pas...  
\- ... c'est pas comme si je pouvais humainement manger tout ce que je reçois.  
\- N'empêche, tu n'es pas plus romantique que moi.  
  
Ce coup-ci, Sakuraba se contenta d'un "humpf" pour signifier son désaccord.  
  
\- Vous agissez comme si vous saviez toujours tout mieux que tout le monde.  
\- Et toi tu chouines à longueur de journée.  
  
Sakuraba réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire en retour.  
  
\- Quand on s'embrasse vos lunettes gênent.  
\- Et tu crois que ta barbe elle pique pas ?  
\- ...  
\- .......  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Je ne suis pas encore habitué. Alors que les lunettes, tu devrais t'y être fait avec le temps. Et puis je les enlève la plupart du temps quand on s'embrasse.  
\- ... mais ça pique un peu ou ça pique vraiment vraiment ?  
\- Ca pique autant que tu es romantique.  
  
Dans un geste brusque, Sakuraba roula sur Takami couché à côté de lui et se mit à le chatouiller.  
  
\- Arrête !  
\- Jamaaaais ! Vous vous moquez de moi !!  
\- Sakuraba !!  
  
Takami répliqua en attrapant les bras de Sakuraba, et renversa la situation pour se retrouver au-dessus de son petit ami.  
  
\- Et tu vois, comme tu m'obliges à avoir les mains prises, je ne peux même pas enlever mes lunettes.  
  
Le lycéen se pencha vers l'avant et attrapa les lèvres de Sakuraba des siennes, dans ce qui lui semblait être le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis longtemps. (Ce qui était complètement faux, mais en fait il s'en souciait peu.)  
Au final, alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, les mains de Takami délivrèrent les bras de Sakuraba et le jeune homme remonta ses mains au visage de son petit ami, l'une d'entre elle allant se perdre dans les cheveux et l'autre se plaçant sur la monture des lunettes du lycéen pour les lui ôter.  
  
\- C'est bon, je les enlève.  
  
Takami s'écarta juste de quoi retirer ses lunettes et les poser à côté avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de Sakuraba.  
Au bout de quelques instants, pourtant, il s'écarta à nouveau.  
  
\- N'empêche, elle pique, ta barbe.  
\- ... c'est que je suis très romantique.


End file.
